godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War III
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/b/bc/GoW-III-Teaser-Trailer-logo.png "There will be only chaos." - Kratos God of War III is a forthcoming installment in the popular God of War series. It is to be released for the PlayStation 3 video game console, with a tentative release date of March 2010. It is the fifth chapter in the series chronologically, after God of War: Chains of Olympus, God of War, God of War: Betrayal and God of War II. Though little is known about the game at this point, it was confirmed to be in development by Cory Barlog at a God of War II launch event. He revealed that the game would run at full 1080p HD resolution, and the game would support SIXAXIS tilt and DualShock functions. Barlog also expressed an interest in adding a cooperative mode "if we can do something unique with it". It is currently unknown at this point whether God of War creator David Jaffe will have any involvement in the production of God of War III, due to the fact that he is now part of the independent game developer Eat Sleep Play, although keeping on good terms with Sony. Known Weapons *Blades of Athena The mighty Magical blades as a gift to Kratos by Athena. *Cestus Two big, strong gauntlets in the shape of a lions head, it has similar moves to the Gauntlet of Zeus. *Zipper A fire bow and arrow with similar moves to the bow that the Typhon had. *Blade of Olympus (possibly) Kratos is shown at the end of God of War II wielding the powerful blade. Known Magic *Helios Beam The head of the sun god Helios that can blind enemies and lighten dark places. it can also show secret places in caves and taverns. *Stheno's Head (possibly) Like in the first two the player might slay the final Gorgon Queen Stheno and gain the ability to turn your enemies to solid stone. Relics *Icarus Wings Wings from the famous Icarus that allows Kratos to glide around distant places. *Golden Fleece The fleece allows Kratos to reflect any projectiles and beams. *Hermes Winged Boots in the trailers Kratos is wearing boots with small wings on them they give him better aerial combos and gives him the ability to run on any walls. *Poseidon's Trident (possibly) allows Kratos to breath and swim underwater infinitely. Recent News God Of War 3 Teaser E3 2008 HD. Trailer Cliphttp://youtube.com/watch?v=rJ_IXmvUg6Q A new trailer has been released for God of War III, and in it were seen several upcoming portions in the game. These include enemies such as Harpies, Cyclops, Centaurs, and Undead Legionnaires. Also featured was a new weapon that appears to be a pair of gauntlets in the shape of a lion's head called the Cestus, and appear to have abilities similar to the Gauntlet of Zeus. It is also shown that Kratos can now run on walls. Although the graphics look sharp, what was shown in the new trailer was an old build of the game, and will not be the final product. Trailer Cliphttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVrUlaUrZCk A new epic scale trailer has been released which shows Kratos fighting, like in the second trailer, but this trailer shows all the middle parts of how he goes from one group of enemies, to another, to the cyclops, and finally getting on top of Mount Olympus. Epic Scale Trailer http://www.gametrailers.com/player/45513.html Gameinformer Magazine released an issue March 2009 with a cover story on God of War III. The Golden Fleece and Icarus Wings are returning and the Cestus are explained in this issue. It also confirms one of the bosses for God of War III: Hades. There is also a preview of Kratos and his second fight against Zeus; Gaia also makes the battle interesting. At E3 2009 a demo was aired of God of War 3. The demo demonstrated scale, combat controls, and the new climbing system involving harpies. The Cestus, Blades of Athena, and Zipper technology were shown as Kratos battled a centaur and eventually a Chimera. Stig Asmussen also announced the potential release date of March 2010 for the god. Youtube Videos God Of War 3 Teaser E3 2008 rJ_IXmvUg6Q God of War 3 trailer 2 vVrUlaUrZCk Category:God of War Series Category:God of War III